familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Abony
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = 035 Abony, Hungary.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Aerial view | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coa_Hungary_Town_Abony_big.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = PestCounty.gif | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Pest County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Pest | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location in Pest County | latd = 47 |latm = 11 |lats = 21 |latNS = N | longd = 20 |longm = 00 |longs = 19 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Hungary | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Pest County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Cegléd | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Dr. Balogh Romhányiné | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 127.97 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_max_m = 100 | elevation_min_m = 90 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 14 689 | population_as_of = Jan 1, 2014 | population_density_km2 = 120,15 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 2740 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 53 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = www.abony.hu | footnotes = }} Abony is a town in Pest County, Hungary. Geography Abony is a town in the south-east of Pest}}, between the Danube and Tisza rivers. It is from Cegléd and from Budapest, at an elevation of . The area is on the River Tisza's wide floodplain which approximates . Its rich black soil contains some sand. History *There are some archaeological finds from the 7th and 8th centuries. *The village was part of the shire county of Szolnok in the 13th century. *The first known record of the village is in 1450 as . *In 1474, Balázs Magyar, his daughter Benigna Magyar and later her husband Pál Kinizsi owned the land. *In 1515, István Werbőczy was given the village as a donation. *In 1552, it came under Turkish rule, and during the next century it suffered almost complete destruction. *At the beginning of 18th century, the village's population was growing, and in 1748 became a small town. *On 25 January, 1849, Mór Perczel led the Hungarian troops to win near Abony as part of the Hungarian War of Independence. In literature On 12 June 1847 Sándor Petőfi spent a night in the village pub on his way from Nagyszalonta (where he visited János Arany) to Budapest. It is mentioned it in his Journey letters. Lajos Abonyi, a writer who lived in Abony, recorded a famous folk-song "In Nagyabony there are only two towers" from Zoltán Kodály's Braggadocio. In the song Nagyabony means this village. There is another Nagyabony in Slovakia, called in Slovak . The song's tune is from Slovakia. Economy The local economy is mainly based on agriculture: most people are crop farmers, but some grow grapes and fruit. Landmarks * Lajos Abonyi Folk Museum and granary * Harkányi Castle * Synagogue * Roman Catholic church * United Reformed Church * Talián family mausoleum * Family seats: Kostyán, Lavatka, Szapáry, Kisvigyázó (castle), Vigyázó, Ajtay, Sivó, Teszáry Famous people * János Varga, (Abony 21 October 1939 – ), Olympic champion wrestler. * Gyula Háy (Abony 5 May 1900 – Ascona, Switzerland 7 May 1975), dramatist and poet. * Artúr Balogh (Abony 18 March 1866 – Cluj-Napoca 4 March 1951), Hungarian lawyer, university professor, politician, and member of the Hungarian Academy of Sciences. International relations Twin towns — sister cities Abony is twinned with: * Reci (Hungarian ), Romania References External links * Street map * Aerial photographs of Abony * Lajos Abonyi folk museum * Abony at szeporszag.hu * Abony at lap.hu Category:Abony Category:Settlements in Pest County Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary